zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Warmth
It was a serene evening on the Christmas Day at the downtown of Zootopia. Even though it was already dark, the entire city was lit by dozens of colorful Christmas lights, making it almost look like nordic lights were up there. Snow was everywhere, and at the park several animals were even skating on the ice. Judy and Nick were strolling across the park on their way home. While the holiday had started, the two hadn´t stayed at home that much. On the Christmas Eve, the two had payed a visit to the Hopps family and later shared Christmas dinner with Nick´s mother, whose goose and pudding the fox found simply irresistible. Today, the two had also helped in the ZPD charity project by bringing food and presents to the orphanages of Zootopia. "What a day. Those little ones surely deserve to be happy at Christmas just as much as anybody", Judy told Nick. "Well, who better to do all this for them but the city hero herself? Kids love you. The boys have a crush on you, and the girls want to be like you", Nick said while adjusting his earmuffs. "And it´s the other way around with you there, dear Nick. I wouldn´t be anywhere without you, and they know that too", the rabbit smiled as the two kept on walking while holding paws. There wasn´t anything important left to do that night for the two, except the one thing that they waited for the most. The presents under the tree. Soon, Nick and Judy were back home at the apartment. Opening the door carefully, the two noticed a huge pile of presents lying under the Christmas tree that the two had brought in two days earlier. "Looks like we´ve been super nice this year, judging by the amount of them", the rabbit was excited. "It´s not the first time I´ve been on the nice list either, even though one wouldn´t always expect that from us foxes", her boyfriend joked. Nick and Judy started unwrapping the presents. The first packages were from Clawhauser and Bogo, with Christmas cards from them both. "Wow! A better phone, with all the new apps! Just like the one old Benji has himself!" Judy smiled. "Same here! Now we can finally play that hot new mobile RPG game Cutlasses and Canines there too", Nick said eagerly, being a huge gamer himself. The next presents were from their parents. Judy got a huge sum of money, while Nick had a brand new scarf from her mother. After that, they found something more surprising. "Cocktail glasses with the Big logo and expensive caviar. Well, looks like somebody isn´t bearing any grudge anymore for that skunk rug mishap", Nick laughed, for he had given the shrew a proper new rug some time ago. "Christmas isn´t the time for grudge, even for somebody like him", Judy admired the new heels she had gotten from Fru Fru. Lots of wonderful presents were discovered by the rabbit and the fox as they digged through. Pastries from Gideon Grey for the both of them, a fine Swiss army knife for Nick from Finnick, perfume for Judy from Gazelle, whiskey for Nick from Flash and a new purse for Judy from Mrs.Otterton. Finally, it´s time the two discovered what they had given each other. "Oh, this is too much. Thanks so much, Carrots!" Nick found a Christmas red version of his familiar outfit and tie. "Thanks to you too! This is lovely!" Judy was delighted to discover a comfortable-looking pink silk dress and a bouquet of roses too. After going through all the presents, Nick and Judy tried on the new clothes they had gotten and went to the balcony to look at the view towards the city. "Zootopia feels like the city was made for Christmas. It looks so beautiful tonight with all the lights", Judy admired the view. "Not as beautiful as you are tonight, Judy. You look so dreamy in that dress, not even the finest movie stars in the city hold a candle to your loveliness", Nick gazed in her eyes. "I knew you´d say that. You´re so adorable when you´re acting romantic. And it´s not every day that a girl has a Prince Charming like you in their lives either", the rabbit batted her eyelashes towards the fox. "Adorable when acting romantic? You´re the one to talk!" Nick laughed. "That´s only one of the many things the two of us have in common", Judy said. "Well it is the season of love after all. Of course I´m letting my inner softie out during Christmas, especially with you", Nick leaned closer to Judy. "The best thing I can have for Christmas is your love, Nick", she held his paw. "I´ve never felt this much warmth before during Christmas, since this is our first one together. And it won´t be the last, that's for sure", the fox smiled. "For the first one, it will be worth remembering. The first Christmas that I spent with my one true love", Judy said. "I´ll make it worth remembering", Nick took Judy in his arms and began kissing her. She just smiled in blissful pleasure as she felt the fox kissing her on her forehead, nose, ear, neck, shoulder and finally on her lips. As he was done, it was Judy´s turn to kiss Nick with all her might. Soon, her boyfriend´s face was full of kiss marks, so much so that it made him blush. It wasn´t long until the two lovers had put on their nightwear and went to bed, leaving only the dim lights on their Christmas tree on for the night. "Merry Christmas", Judy whispered to Nick gently while lying in his paws with the blanket wrapped around both of them. "Merry Christmas to you too, and good will towards all mammals. Especially lovely bunnies", Nick said. "And darling foxes", Judy managed to say before falling asleep. It was the most wonderful Christmas the two of them had experienced so far. Category:Christmas stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories